


Chopsticks

by Chemical_Syrups



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew Ilnyckyj - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Steven Lim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Syrups/pseuds/Chemical_Syrups
Summary: Steven is right-handed. So why bother to use chopsticks with his left hand?





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Jim here! This is just a tiny thing that I wanted to write about , so thanks for reading it! Your comments will really be appreciated!

Steven is right-handed. So why bother to use chopsticks with his left hand?

With his ever contagious cheerful attitude and child-like innocence, one might think that its just another one of his unique quirks but Andrew knows that its not just that.

There have been times where Andrew would come into the break room just to see Steven struggling to use chopsticks with his left hand. The candy he had spread out would barely leave the table before slipping out of the grasp of the chopsticks with a soft _thunk. _Andrew would always clear his throat to get Steven's attention before asking him why he was doing that. Steven, being the charming shit he is, would say," just for poop and giggles," because he never seems to be capable of cursing.

That is truly one of his quirks. (and why Andrew loves him so much)

After that incident happened a few times, Steven would always use his left hand to handle his chopsticks. Especially around Andrew. While filming the peking duck video, Steven would sit so close to Andrew that their shoulders were touching. And because they were using different hands to use their chopsticks, both of them could sit shoulder-to-shoulder peacefully. Steven was, honest to God, _terrible_ at using chopsticks with his left hand. Bits of food slipped out while he was trying to grasp them; at one point, he had to use his other hand to hold his mini peking duck skin wrap. Steven spent a lot of effort just to be closer to Andrew. To Steven, the effort he put in was certainly worth it. Eating amazing food with an even amazing person is always the best.

Andrew appreciates the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so they were not sitting THAT close but you know, let me live my little fantasy. Steven actually uses his left hand to use chopsticks so that's that.  
video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLVQ2qTFFxA


End file.
